I Won't Say Revised
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: This is a romance songfic. Now the girl in the story is Kari, but then fun part of this story is, I never give any details about the guy that would say who it is. So as long as you have a KariSome guy couple you like, it works. Set to the song, I won’t


Won't Say

Description- This is a romance songfic. Now the girl in the story is Kari, but then fun part of this story is, I never give any details about the guy that would say who it is. So as long as you have a Kari/Some guy couple you like, it works. Set to the song, I won't Say I'm in Love, from Hercules. Not much else to say, considering you can probably guess the rest. I'm glad to be back and I hope you all like it.

Dedication- This one's dedicated to Takeru's Lost Angel, who I have just been reading a few stories off of. I would recommend them to you all being they're very good.

Disclaimer- If I owned Digimon that whole epilogue thing would be totally different. Since it sucked you can safely deduce that I don't own Digimon. I also do not own the song featured in the fic. I do own the character Kim in the story however.

A/N- After I long absence I am back. I've had a MAJOR writer's block, but I finally struck an idea. Well more then that I've been working on another Digimon fanfic entitled A St. Valentines Day to Remember: Whether you like it or Not. I know it's late for it but I've been working on it since the Sunday before V-Day. It's fairly long, very much on my standards. As soon as it's done I'll be putting it up. Anyhow I just wanted to apologize for seemingly dropping off the face of FF.net.

This takes place shortly after the second season. Mimi lives in Japan again. Also my original character, Kimberly Akaryu, is in it. (See my story Adding Allies, for more on Kim.)

I know I posted this already, but going over it, cause I was bored, I realized some MAJOR mistakes. The biggest is the fact that they start out at the park and end up inside. I can't believe I didn't catch that in my usual before posting run-through. So I've added commas made more of a difference between text and song, and spruced it up a bit.

Key:

****

* _ * Song lyrics. Also in bold. I also put who's saying the lyrics in the actual song and who it would be in the story.

" _ " Dialogue

' _ ' Thoughts

^ _ ^ Sounds

__

( _ ) Authors Notes. Also in italics.

Anyhow, on with the story!

I Won't Say

****

*_Meg (Kari) - _

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history- been there, done that!*

"Kari, it's obvious you like him!" Shouted Yolie, who, in Kari's opinion, was sometimes too enthusiastic about her crest of love. Sora, Mimi, and Kim nodded their full agreement to Yolie's statement. The five girls were hanging out at Kari's house, before her 'date,' which she was stubbornly calling a movie with a friend.

"No, I don't." Replied the brunette. "And, even if I did, my love life has been way too hectic to even take a chance. I've decided, guys aren't worth the pain!" Her friends shook their heads sadly. They knew what Kari's feelings were, even if she wouldn't tell them.

**__**

*Muses (Sora, Yolie, Mimi, Kim)- 

Who d' ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of*

"Oh, give it up Kari. We know how you feel about him." Mimi said, with an air of slight impatience.

"Yeah. You can see it in your eyes, when he's around." Kim continued. "They shine differently then normal, with a different light, you might say."

"Just by looking in them we can tell how important he is to you. Like he's everything there is, and everything you need." Sora added.

"Not to mention, the fact that when we talk about the guys, and his name comes up, you get this spaced out look, and you don't notice us talking." Yolie finished, almost triumphantly.

****

*Meg (Kari)- 

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no*

"That's not true. I do not like him. We're best friends. Nothing more." She said as she sighed, and shook her head.

**__**

*Muses (Sora, Yolie, Mimi, Kim)- 

You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh!*

"Come on, Kari. Every time another girl flirts with him you get all mad. And you sigh, and walk away." Kim informed. "Don't think we haven't noticed."

"And don't deny that you do, Kari." Yolie added a bit temperamentally.

**__**

*Meg (Kari)-

It's too cliche?

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when

you start out

My head is screaming

get a grip, girl

Unless, you're dying to

cry your hear out

Oh*

"Remember, when I went out with Jess? It was great at first but then he dumped me. And for what? For that witch Dicey! I cried for days! I was miserable. Then I agreed to date Sam, and he turned out to be using me to get popular! Another three days crying, miserable!''

__

(Lol I feel bad about this paragraph, the only Jesse I know is a total nice guy, and a real sweet-heart, but it was the first name I came up with. And the only Sam I know is really nice too. God I hope he doesn't read that, we usually fight all the time. But thankfully I don't know a Dicey! Lol. Sorry. Continue please.)

**__**

*Muses (Sora, Yolie, Mimi, Kim)- 

You keep on denying

Who you are and how

you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit

the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got

got it bad*

"Oh, give it up, Kari. We know you like him. Just cause all those other guys were dogs, doesn't mean he is. He's different." Kim protested stubbornly.

__

(Feeling bad again, lol)

"Yeah, and besides, we saw you when he asked you to go to the movies, and gave you that flower. You must have jumped ten feet up." Mimi told her.

"Not to mention that fact that you practically skipped home." Sora added, with a small grin.

"Kari, face it. You're in deep. I'm talking, jaw-dropping, heart-stopping, head over heals in love." Yolie said, while sighing dreamily.

__

(Sorry to interrupt again but I love that saying. I thought it up when a friend of mine fell for some guy, don't remember who, anyhow sorry again.)

**__**

*Meg (Kari)- 

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no*

"I don't like him. Alright? He's my friend. One of my best friends. I'm not going to admit to such a stupid accusation as this!" Kari shouted forcefully. Just then she spotted the single rose. The one he gave her. Yellow, with pink trim of course, her favorite colors. She smiled, ever-slightly.

__

(Incase any of you are thinking that points it to T.K., cause it's their crest colors, don't need to. Someone pointed that out to me. And trust me, that never crossed my mind when I wrote this. I was thinking of her usual outfit, and the fact that that's the same color as the roses that grow outside my house.)

**__**

*Muses (Sora, Yolie, Mimi, Kim)- 

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're

in love*

"I saw that." Yolie commented smugly, as she caught site of Kari's smile.

"And what was she staring at, when it happened?" Question Kim, grinning as they caught her.

"Why, the rose, I do believe." Mimi answered, following Kari's crimson gaze, a smile also dawning her features.

"Oh, just say it Kari. Say your in love." Sora commanded.

**__**

*Meg (Kari)- 

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love*

The smile, that had just alighted the young teens face, changed immediately to a resolute frown.

"Guys, when will you give up? I'm not in love with him, or anyone. It's not gonna happen. And, I won't say it, because it's not true." Her eyes traveled the room, determined not to meet those of her friends. Instead they fell upon a picture of her and him. Sitting under a tree, at a digidestined picnic, laughing.

**__**

*Muses (Sora, Yolie, Mimi, Kim)- 

You're doin' flips

read our lips

You're in love*

"Kari, I can see your face, you know. I can tell, by the look in your eyes, while your looking at that picture. Your hearts doing gymnastics, as well as Gatomon." Sora told her softly.

**__**

*Meg (Kari)- 

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it*

"Guys, that's enough! Completely and totally enough! I've had it! I'm not in love with him. I don't like him as anything more then a friend. So leave me alone about it!"

**__**

*Muses (Sora, Yolie, Mimi, Kim)- 

****

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love*

"Kari, it's ok to admit it. It's just us girls, no one else will know. Don't be so proud about it. It's ok to fall for your friend." Mimi explained slowly, her voice very quiet.

**__**

*Meg (Kari)- 

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love*

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kim answered it. There he was, flowers in his hand, smile on his face. Kari smiled, and walked over to him. They greeted each other, and Kari went to get her coat. As she walked passed her three friends, she quietly whispered something to them.

"At least I won't tell anyone out loud." She grinned, and the stepped out the door.

**__**

*Muses (Sora, Yolie, Mimi, Kim)- 

Sha la la la- la*

The girls who were left behind just smiled to one another and sighed.

"Sha la la la."

****

~~~Then End~~~

A/N- Alright everyone. How was that? Hope everyone liked it. Now if you are kind enough to review do me a BIG favor. Tell me who they guy was to you! Thanks, and talk to you later.

Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed!!

Okami now known as AkaOkamiRyu


End file.
